gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Roadblock (RAH)
:Roadblock is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Within the heart of a man lies the desire to become a gourmet chef. You wouldn't know that by looking at Roadblock. With his size and brawn, he can carry a .50 Browning machine gun with accompanying 50 lbs. ammo and still endure the powerful recoils. That fact alone is enough to scare the enemy. In actuality, he's one of the most amiable members of the Joe Team and a great source of camaraderie. Aside from his impressive strength, he could take your K-rations and whip up something more appetizing. Roadblock was setting to go to France's Escoffier School by working as a bouncer until a recruiter convinced him the Army can train him just as well. He was appalled by the menu and preparation techniques in the Army kitchen that he requested a transfer. And that is how Roadblock got into infantry. Fiction A Real American Hero comics continuity Marvel Comics continuity Roadblock and Duke are introduced during the Funeral of General Flagg. Cobra Commander had used this event to knock out the remaining Joes and also to test its new combat aircraft. As the funeral procedings were taking place the new combat aircraft approached the procession. Cover Girl was the first to acknowledge its presence and laert the others. The Cobra pilot got a drop on the Joes and was about to launch missile strike against them when it was blown out of the sky. The Joes perplexed looked around when they saw Duke and Roadblock had shot it out of the sky with Roadblock holding its .50 Caliber machine gun. The Joes were surprised that Roadblock could life the gun so easily. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up IDW RAH continuity After G.I. Joe was disbanded, Roadblock was re-assigned as a cook. When Cobra enacts a plan that put them at the forefront of providing security for the United States, the Joes are declared renegades and are hunted down. Roadblock is the among the first Joes to resurface. Upon instructions from Hawk, he meets with other Joes for a rendezvous and leads a strike team into the Silent Castle battling B.A.T.s. With Rock 'n Roll, he buys Mainframe the time the latter needs to hack into Cobra's computers and provide evidence of Cobra's goal and clear the Joes of charges. G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity During the Vietnam War Roadblock served with the future Action Force members Gung-Ho, Wild Bill and Leatherneck. Roadblock was part of a team who tricked Tomax and Xamot into leading a team of B.A.T.s into Action Force's London base, both to test security and secure samples of B.A.T. technology. He was then was one of many Action Force members deliberately sent to Rhodes to get them out of the country when Trent was being blackmailed by the Dreadnoks. Subsquently he was part of Action Force teams who were sent to recover a Northrod B2 bomber crew who crashed on an island with top secret information, who stopped Cobra obtaining a powerful laser driven by diamonds, who dealt with a siege in a British village when the bank manager was revealed as a Crimson Guard and who dealt with a Cobra bomb planted on Tower Bridge in London. He was part of the assault force who recaptured an Arabian oil terminal from Cobra and prevented it from being exploded to ignite the oil fields, and was then part of a team who travelled to Vietnam after Gung-Ho went in search of his former comrades. Roadblock subsequently became part of Tiger Force and was present for an early mission to Jordan to destroy a shot down Phantom X-19 and rescue Ghostrider and Scarlett. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up DiC animated series Write up Toys Merchandise * Mini-bust :A Roadblock mini-bust was released in 2002. It is 6 inches tall and based on Jon Matthew's sculpt design. The box art is provided by Dave Dorman. The basic appearance is based on Roadblock's 1986 design.Tales of Wonder - GI Joe Roadblock Mini Bust * Combat Heroes (2008) :A juniorized version of Roadblock was included in a two-pack with Cobra Commander in the Combat Heroes preschool line from Hasbro. Roadblock appeared in his original animated series colors. Trivia * In the cartoon, Roadblock very rarely talks without rhyming. In "The Revenge of Cobra" mini-series, Roadblock only occasionally speaks in rhyme. That changed, however, when G.I. Joe became a full-fledged animated series. * The Season 5 episode of the CBS television program NCIS that aired October 16, 2007 - "Identity Crisis" - assigned many of the guest stars and incidental characters the names of G.I. Joe characters. The team was investigating the death of Marvin Hinton, played by an uncredited actor. The character also went by the alias "Frederick LeClaire." * In the 2000s, Hasbro was unable to secure the trademark on the name "Roadblock" or to find a suitable alternative, and so his role on the team was filled by less-known member Heavy Duty. The IDW G.I. Joe series features a character known as "Heavy Duty," who looks like and wears Roadblock's attire. * British releases of the figures changed Roadblock's birthplace. His first figure was altered to be from French Congo, whilst the Battle Corps version came from Brixton, London. In between, the second and Tiger Force versions were from Biloxi. *Roadblock's working names included "Steamroller," "Hardball" and "Bubba."Larry Hama took the time to send Hasbro a memo saying "I really dislike the name 'Bubba' -- It's racist, derogatory and stupid." External links *My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1984/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Tiger Force Category:Battle Corps Category:Star Brigade Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Night Force Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Generation 3 characters